Circuit breakers are used to protect equipment from overcurrent situations caused, for example, by short circuits or ground faults in or near such equipment. In the event an overcurrent condition occurs, electrical contacts within the circuit breaker will open, stopping the flow of electrical current through the circuit breaker to the equipment. Circuit breakers may be designed for high quiescent currents and high withstand currents. To maintain a high withstand current rating, the contacts must be clamped closed at the current withstand rating. On the other hand, at the short circuit current level, the contacts must be capable of opening quickly. The drawback of having the contacts clamped close is that the contacts may not be able to open quickly at the short circuit current level.